


Obsession’’’

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun
Kudos: 8





	Obsession’’’

▹诺俊  
▹希望没有说话不过脑的男生在烦我  
▹情人节快乐！！  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂

女性瘾者黄仁珺（不是）

最近的愿望：做爱。

最近值得开心的事：约炮成功。

最近中的彩票：高质长期炮友get。

李帝努可以确定的是他对黄仁珺绝对不是一见钟情，顶多算个见色起意。

他不是个纯情的小处男，不至于说才做了两次爱就陷入爱情了。

可是那种契合感让他破了例。

李帝努是易敏体质，在高级的毛衣只要是高领，他穿上就会脖子痒、刺刺的。所以这种随随便便就很容易过敏的娇贵体质，用套也是只能用一两种很固定的牌子。

很明显和黄仁珺的第一次约炮是突发的，酒店虽然都备套但不是他常用的牌子，如果李帝努的尺寸对黄仁珺来说是甜蜜的惩罚的话，李帝努为了肏黄仁珺而在用套上放宽原则何尝不是呢。

如果第一次李帝努在用套上算破了例的话，那在办公室这次更甚。李帝努从来没有和一个女人睡过两次，更没有让自己的鸡儿无套进入过女人的身体，更没有带哪个女人回过家。

黄仁珺的头发已经被李帝努做的时候抓散了，她的黑发四散在休息室雪白的床单上，有一种滑顺的诱惑力。连着两天都被李帝努拉着做，她的体力实在有些跟不上李帝努的，做完就累的昏睡了过去。

她的白衬衣本来就贴身，因为两人剧烈的动作，扣子早已崩的四处逃散，李帝努看着黄仁珺漏在空气中的雪乳身下又起了反应，但是不能做了… 刚才帮她清洗的时候黄仁珺的小嘴已经完全肿了，不管上面的还是下面的。

李帝努宠溺的顺了顺黄仁珺的头发自言自语，没办法了。在好奇她名字那一刻、在把和她第一次约炮那间房不得外售那一刻，他知道自己栽了。

没办法了你只能是我的了，和同一个女人睡两次、内射，必须要对她负责了，李帝努在这一刻自己做了个这么霸王条款的决定。

黄仁珺醒的时候是被身下的凉意凉醒的，一睁眼发现躺在自己不熟悉的地方。她嘤咛了一声抬头借着床头的黄晕往下身看，李帝努正顶着他肿胀的不行的下体在她下身鼓弄着什么。

“还没做完麽，这是哪啊。”

李帝努鼓弄的认真，没看见小人儿已经醒过来了，他眼眶发红，声音有些沙哑，抬头回着话手还继续往里扣弄着。

“做完了，我家。”

嗯啊～黄仁珺被他的手指弄得忍不住呻吟，腰肢又颤了起来。

“那你在干嘛，好痒啊～”

“涂药，肿了，今天还射进去了，抱歉。”

“只吃一次避孕的话应该没关系吧。”黄仁珺没心没肺的回答着。

嗯啊～嗯啊～好凉～黄仁珺被李帝努摸的太舒服了，又抬眼看看李帝努的巨龙又达到了快乐状态的尺寸。

“没关系麽，要不要我帮你。”

黄仁珺的好意被李帝努拒绝了，还说近期是不能做了，说完又被压着亲了好一会儿，亲的再也受不了的时候李帝努冲进了浴室…

李帝努是自己去解决了，换黄仁珺这边受不了了，被撩的不要不要的，李帝努却“拔吊无情”不让做，黄仁珺好寂寞、好空虚、好需要被填满…

如果黄仁珺又纯又傻排第二的话，没人敢排第一。被炮友两回做了n次、内射了、带回了家，她什么没问就算了，竟然还在人家臂弯里闻着她喜欢的叫不出名的香味儿、被人家摸着奶子、哄着就睡着了。

早起的闹铃吵的不行，黄仁珺挣扎要起身被李帝努又拽回了被子，她哼哼唧唧的说了句要上班，李帝努来了句今天外勤，两个人又相拥着睡了过去。

黄仁珺再醒的时候李帝努已经洗好了漱，头发还湿漉漉的水滴滴在她的脸蛋上，嘴巴被李帝努吻着。她被吻的直哼哼，李帝努才抬头跟她说了句早安。

“你会做蛋糕麽。”

“小时候到是学过，怎么了。”

“明天情人节昂。”

炮友也要一起过情人节的麽，黄仁珺虽然好奇但没有问出口，她权当是李帝努想吃蛋糕了。既然李帝努这么好心今天都算她外勤让她休息了，她就好心给他做一个好了。

李帝努在家处理工作的时候，黄仁珺穿了件李帝努的衬衫开始做蛋糕，没办法她的衣服已经没法穿了… 李帝努家看起来虽然又大又空，好在什么材料都有，她当然不知道在她睡着的时候李帝努早已经什么都准备好了。

虽然不熟练好在是做的成功了，黄仁珺看着纯白底色的蛋糕胚子和点缀在上面的草莓满意的点了点头。

“李帝努，蛋糕做好了要吃麽。”

黄仁珺做完蛋糕不知道怎么弄得鼻子和小脸上都沾的白白的，只穿着李帝努的衬衣两条长腿暴露在空气中、像下衣失踪了一般。现在黄仁珺的样子在李帝努眼里比蛋糕更诱人，他边往黄仁珺的方向走边咽口水。

“先干后吃。”

黄仁珺被李帝努压在地毯上，只有头部能勉强转动看到李帝努拿了蛋糕放到她的身旁。李帝努用指尖沾了一些洁白的奶油涂到了黄仁珺的嘴巴上。

李帝努温柔的含住她的唇吸吮，说了句好吃。

被压住的姿势让黄仁珺看不清自己的身体，但可以感觉到李帝努继续把奶油抹在了她身体各个部位。锁骨、乳尖、小腹、腿心都被涂满了凉凉的奶油。搞得黄仁珺整个身子都凉飕飕的。

就在黄仁珺迷茫地弄不清状况的时候，有什么温热的东西突然滑过了她的腹部。一片冰凉中温热的触感非常明显，在奶油的包裹下那东西又显得异常滑腻，一划过就在肌肤上留下一片酥麻。

黄仁珺看着李帝努抬起头舔了舔唇，李帝努在舔她身上的奶油。就是那薄唇间一闪而过的绯红触在了她的身体上，这一认知让黄仁珺的淫水马上渗了出来。

李帝努好像很满意这香甜的味道，又低下头去继续舔食被装点成甜品的躯体。温热柔滑的舌尖仔细卷走腹部的每一点奶油，连肚脐里的也不放过，肚脐里薄弱的皮肤被舌尖搅来搅去时，黄仁珺甚至抽搐着肚子感觉到了快感。彻底享用完腹部的舌尖又向上找寻过来，用整个舌面在前胸上大大地舔了一口，扫过了乳晕和乳尖。

这次是更鲜明的快感了，黄仁珺挺起胸还想再得到更多那种舒服的爱抚。李帝努用他的软舌顶着四周的奶油推到一侧的乳首处，然后含着那里轻轻一嘬，粘滑的软肉立刻被吸进了嘴里。

灵巧的舌尖快速舔拨着困在口腔中的乳粒，强烈的快感从胸部直贯通到腰腹，黄仁珺急切地收缩着藏在腿间的穴口，如果这时能有什么插进来的话她一定可以马上高潮的。

等李帝努把半边软肉上的奶油全吃干净，他又移动到另一侧的胸上，牙齿正好磕在敏感的嫩肉上，黄仁珺一仰头从嘴角溢出了更多的口水。舌尖又像刚才一样从四面推来了奶油，但李帝努这会儿每次都是用咬的吃掉了它们。

李帝努的牙齿几次都准确地擦着黄仁珺挺立的乳尖和柔软的乳晕划过，每次都带来突然又尖利的快感。黄仁珺觉得，也许不用插进来，她这样都要高潮了。

一路向下，软舌游移在腿心四周，挠心的触感刺激得黄仁珺一阵一阵地颤栗。好舒服，被李帝努舔那种地方。

“没有穿内裤麽。”李帝努边吻着她的腿心边问。

李帝努家里哪里有女生的内裤呢，黄仁珺洗完澡只得仅穿了李帝努的衬衫。心中满是羞耻感的黄仁珺尝试压低一些腰部，但垫在身后的抱枕还是让她的下体挺在全身的最高处。

然后此刻她身体最高点的位置忽然被吃进了嘴里。李帝努用舌头舔扫花穴里渗出的花蜜，接着又像是吃得还不满足一样嘬了口她那两片软肉。

黄仁珺舒服得脑子都要化掉了，本能地想要挺动腰肢把自己的下体往那温暖湿润的地方在送一些。可是又不想让自己的淫水流到李帝努的嘴里，黄仁珺绷紧身体正用力摇着头做最后的抵抗。

可是李帝努更用力吸了口她的阴核。这一下几乎让黄仁珺以为自己的魂都被吸走了，她娇喘着到达了高潮。她的腰腿在高潮中激烈地痉挛着，花穴接连流出了好几股花蜜调成的奶油。

可李帝努一直含着不断哆嗦的穴口没有松口，直到黄仁珺喘息着颤抖完才抬起头来，他做了个和开始吃奶油时完全一样的舔唇动作。

李帝努把那些东西咽下去了。

“做的不错，蛋糕的奶油很甜。”


End file.
